Celestial Mask
by Sailor Faith 55
Summary: Girl come to Hogwarts to learn how to use her Grandfather's wand. Her power might save those she knows and love. Please R/R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character in J. K Rowling's work. However, I do own Reya Faith and ask that if you want to use her in a story, please contact me. This takes place during fourth year of HP series. It is an alternate reality and the Tri Wizard games are not taking place.  
  
Also, The main character acts a little Marry Janeish in the beginning but bear with me. Redone version Celestial Mask By: Sailor Faith 55 Chapter 1 Part 1: Stars and Predictions  
  
As another year at Hogwarts begins, we see the teaching staff getting a pep talk from Dumbledore. After he's done with the "future" speech, he turns to Professor Trelawney for her predictions for the year. "I see great things happening for Hogwarts, but not for a few years. The daughter of Merlin will reveal herself to us and Voldemort will be no more. I really don't see a lot for this year, just the usual death omens so many of you discount so, I'm not saying anymore." She turns to leave, only to find that Professor Sinistra was there to speak. "Teachers, as you know, I normally don't show up to these gatherings. I have no idea what Trelawney has said but I thought what I saw tonight in the stars needed to be said. The daughter of Merlin." "We know, she'll be here in a few years and will bring Voldemort's downfall with her, like Trelawney just said," one of the gathered mass announced. "Then, her vision was burred. The daughter shall be here in three days. She will arrive as a normal second year student, forgoing the boat ride and coming in a carriage. She will be sorted and attention will need to be called. The stars, however noble they are, can not tell me her name." To all that had been said, Dumbledore said nothing, taking in every bit he could before the new class arrived. He had noticed that there were 41 names on the list for the year. This was not a normal occurrence so he went to talk to McGonagall. That struck her odd too. She remembered sending out only 40 letters from Hogwarts School to the first year class. She stared, puzzled at the last name on the list, Reya Faith. She had never heard of such a name. She decided to tell Dumbledore that the list was right and that she had sent out 41 first year papers. If only she had realized what she had done that night helped the plans for Voldemort's return. However, seeing as a larger that normal class was coming, they decided to cancel the Tri Wizard tournament till the next school year.  
  
Part 2: The Train Stops  
  
"Are we there yet. I do hate this train," wined Ginny. For once, her brother Ron let her stay with him, Hermione, and the ever-famous Harry Potter. "Not yet. If you want to do something, go see what trouble Fred and George are up to," her brother replied. Off she went to find them, when the train stopped. Everyone was panicked. They remembered last year when the Dementors came on board looking for Sirius Black. It took some time, but the train started up again. A knock on the door startled the trio of friends. "May I come in? I cannot find anyone that would be kind and let me in," a beautiful blonde said. She was about 5'5" with long hair. She wore a red robe that had so many jewels on it, that it appeared to have a life of it's own. She held a small purse with a strange crest. The crest had a dragon and unicorn separated by an angel. What was even more strange was that the angel appeared to be holding a lion and badger on her palms upward towards a raven. Twisted around her foot was a snake biting her, as she was about to step on it. "Sure, as long as you don't mind some pests bothering you," Hermione said without a thought. The blonde walked in and sat down next to Hermione. "Thank you so much. I have been traveling for days now and needed to rest. By the way, my name is Reya, Reya Faith. If there is anything I can do for you, tell me and it shall be done." "Who's compartment did you go to?" wondered Harry. "I don't know. He had silver hair and two goons that I would have cursed if they had touched me. I don't like being touched by those that will bear the deatheater crest on them." "Figures. That was Draco Malfoy and his goon squad. By the way, what's with the robe and crest?" Ron finally managed to squeak out. "Thank you for reminding me." She waved her hands over her robes, turning them black and the purse disappeared. "That was my family crest. I was raised in a convent, my mother and father died for me." "So why are you here? I mean, you look like you're 17. That's normal graduation age," questioned Harry. "I know Hogwarts can teach me well. I wasn't able to handle the truth then but now I'm ready for it. Hogwarts is known for its wand magic. I have only been taught wand less and in order to save this world from Voldemort, I must use my great, great, great grandfather's wand. It's magic is so great that only that which is of his blood can use it. I only know of one other, but his wand is doesn't contain all that mine does. His is a copy passed down to the second child of the clan, a girl named Albina. Last I knew, his last name is Dumbledore and he should be around 675." When Reya said the name Dumbledore, the trio's mouths dropped open. "You do know that the headmaster of Hogwarts is named Albus Dumbledore. Says somewhere in his family tree that he's related to Merlin. Are YOU related to Merlin?" Said a shocked Hermione. Changing the subject Reya starts talking about her trip from the middle of Egypt to getting England. "By any chance, would any of you have snap shots of students?" "Sure I have tons. Here's one of us and my little sister coming home last year. These are my brothers, Bill, Charley, &Percy. The only one you may meet is Percy. He's head boy for Gryffindor and our house leader. I hope you get sorted there. Oh, and here's one of Fred and George with Cedric Diggory. My father works with his father at the ministry of magic." Ron hands her the photo of Fred and George leaving a dunbomb in Snape's office and Cedric laughing his head off at the sight. Their big grins caught her eye. "How old are Fred and George? I think their kinda cute," commented Reya. "They will both be 17 in April. Cedric turned 17 a few days ago. Why do you ask?" "Never mind. When we get to Hogsmeade, do you all want to ride with me? I have my own coach there waiting and it's really big. Maybe Fred, George, Ginny, and Cedric Diggory would like to join us. I really want to meet some people before entering Hogwarts and this train is to busy to do it on." Before they knew it, they were at Hogsmeade and loading the stuff into the coach. After a few bribes and blackmails, the twins came along (not really liking it, but once they saw Reya, they quickly changed their tunes) and Cedric jumped at the chance to meet the girl that stopped the train.  
  
Part 3: The Ride  
  
The carriage ride was one to remember. It was so big that there was a pool, a beauty parlor, a fully stocked joke store, and all the candy one could eat. The twins had a great amount of fun setting off a new line of wizard crackers called "wise bees." For prizes, magical insects would pop out and act like the real thing. One freshly opened package landed on Reya's lap and she screamed. Tons of red fire ants jumped out of the cracker. With a wave of her hand and a mumbled "fuga expello", the bugs disappeared in a puff of smoke. Her eyes flashed with a bright red glow, followed by red speres forming at the ends of her fingers. "Who did that? I HATE fire ants. They brought death to my "family." They are the one thing I cannot stand." With that Reya scanned the carriage to who could have done it. Out of the corner of her eye she saw little Ginny raise her hand "I'm sorry. I didn't know that there were going to be fire ants in it. All the other ones I had contained butterflies and I thought you looked like you needed to be cheered up. Please don't hurt me." Ginny covered herself, fearing for the worse. Reya laughed and calmly sat back down. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I forgot to tell you all that I hate ants. Please don't be afraid of me. I need all the friends I can if my mission is to secede." Talking stopped as they got to the castle. Everyone but Reya got out of the carriage at the front gate. Reya took a ride to the back of Hogwarts to transform. "BESTIA FUGA!" With that she transformed into a pretty blue butterfly. "If only Ginny could see me now," mused Reya as she remembered the carriage ride. She flew down toward where the first year boats were pulling up to. Quickly, she went into a side cave and said "HOMINIS ELF." She was transformed into an eleven-year-old girl. She looked almost like her older self except her hair was now splattered with black and brown patches and was done up in pigtails. She ran to catch up with the first year parade. Hagrid turned as she came out of the cave and said, "Why 'er back there? We need to get up to Hogwarts. You can 'spore more after the sorting. Wait a minute. Who are you? Your not a first 'ear. Your weren't on the boat." Reya knew she had been caught and did the only thing she could think of to do. "INCONCESSES RECORDATION." With that said, Hagrid recounted the group and "remembered" that he had taken across 41 first years. They reached the castle just as the last carriage pulled out. He led them to a room that McGonagall was in. She waited till they were all in there to talk. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone. In a few moments, I will lead you in to be sorted. Don't be surprised if a few apparitions appear we currently have 26. The rest will come later. Follow me, quickly now." They were lead to the great hall. Harry and friends, excluding Cedric were sitting at Gryffindor. As Reya walked close to Hermione, the later waved at her. All were sorted but Reya. Then her name was called. "REYA FAITH" She sat down on the stool as those before her did. The hat was placed on her and a voice enters her head. "Oh, my God!! You're the one, aren't you? I have longed for this day to happen. Now ALL the founder's sprites have returned to Hogwarts. I must say that Slytherin was rather a bad lot. He was good, just like his distance grandfather in the beginning and then he went down hill from there. Now he goes by the name Voldemort. "Yes I am. I must say that with the lost of Godric's sword, you're letting weaklings into his house. I mean that some should have been in Ravenclaw or even Hufflepuff. I would like to be in Grandfather's house please. I know. I came here to learn and kill him." "I am sorry. I cannot place you in any house. You have three of the founders' bloodlines inside of you. They live on in you and they will not let me give you a house. You might try asking the headmaster for use of the Founder Rooms during your stay here." The hat falls off Reya's head and starts to scream "PEN DRAGON." Attention is called for and the group is silenced.  
  
A/N: My first cliffhanger!! With 5 more reviews, I'll post the next chapter. 


End file.
